


Make me feel good

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober Day 9 - Pegging, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Everybody who knew Morgana knew how much she loved to be in charge. She was the kind of woman people would joke about her having the pants on in her marriage, but Leon didn't mind. In fact, he loved exactly that about Morgana.
Relationships: Leon/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949383
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Make me feel good

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly behind but ready to get back on track this week XD

Everybody who knew Morgana knew how much she loved to be in charge. She was the kind of woman people would joke about her having the pants on in her marriage, but Leon didn't mind. In fact, he loved exactly that about Morgana. Being rather laid back himself he loved how sure she was. Even when she was faced with obstacles, she just powered through, never letting anything get in her way. Leon admired his wife more than he admired anyone else. He didn't care what other people thought, if they thought it was weird for Morgana to be the more dominant person in their relationship, then he had no intention of being friends with them.

Because what those people didn't see, didn't get, was that every relationship was supposed to be a perfect symbiosis of give and take, not just one person always taking, and that’s what they did best, switching, like they did now.

"Morgana," Leon moaned as he felt his wife behind him. It had been some time since they had last done something like that, so Leon needed some extra care to get ready. 

"Yes," Morgana answered, sinking her fingers deeper inside her husband's hole. Leon still couldn't believe his luck, finding someone who was willing to do this with him. The first time he had been unsure if he would really like it but nowadays he just enjoyed it whenever they were both up to doing something a little different in the bedroom. Despite being curious for years, Leon hadn't dared suggesting it with any of his previous partners but with Morgana it had come so natural to actually talk about what they both wanted and what they needed.

Morgana had been just as curious as him; the idea of being in charge like that, of having the power like that, turned her on and the first time she had seen her husband like that, seen how blissed out he had been when he gave himself to her so completely, had been a rush unlike any other. 

They did it every other month now, sometimes more often but sometimes it took them a little bit longer to find the time, but every time they did it, they both enjoyed it immensely. 

"What?" Morgana asked with a husky voice. "Are you that eager to feel my cock again?" 

Leon nodded, his face buried in the pillow. He could feel Morgana's toy, her dick, nudging his cheek but she was still busy opening him up. They had tried it with a few different toys but the one Morgana was currently using was by far their favourite. It was a double ended one, perfect to be buried in both their eager holes, and he loved knowing Morgana was also getting something out of this apart from the power rush. 

"Guess I have to give it to you then," Morgana smirked and pulled her fingers out. They were immediately replaced by the plastic toy, making her husband moan as Morgana buried herself in him, making a pleased sound herself. 

For a minute or two Leon could just take it before he moved so he could grab his dick as his wife pounded him, her thrusts powerful and strong, just like her. He was wet with precome, leaking on the bed sheets, shaking and moaning as Morgana hit his prostate over and over again. Her nails were digging into his hips and he knew Morgana was enjoying herself just as much as he was by the noises she made. 

"Morgana," Leon whimpered, his climax only a few thrusts away. He could feel his pleasure rising and rising, his whole body screaming for release. 

"It's okay, darling. You can come. Come on my dick," Morgana ordered and Leon did just that. With a scream, his orgasm ripped through him as Morgana kept on hitting the spot with every movement of her hips, milking him for all he's worth. 

Exhausted and satisfied, Leon couldn't hold himself up anymore. The second Morgana pulled out, his knees gave up and he fell onto the bed, completely spent. He tried to turn around as well as catch his breath, taking a few seconds to actually do either. Once on his back he finally saw his beautiful wife, her pale naked skin shining with sweat and the toy, half buried inside her, glistening with lube. 

"Come here," he said, reaching for her. "Let me take care of you." 

Morgana grinned, removing the harness and the toy as she climbed on top of her husband. Leon smiled at her, still barely able to believe that this amazing woman was his, before bringing his mouth to the hot, wet space between her thighs, ready to make her feel as good as she made him feel.


End file.
